Black Butler Little Sister Chapter 5
by Megstories
Summary: Sorry it took so long, I'm spliting the stories into 2 parts, and they will be shorter, one will be an adventure, the other a love story


"Sebastian what happened?" Ciel came into the room. "It appears the young mistress has been abducted." Sebastian said as he began to walk around the room looking for clues. Sebastian tightened his fists, "Sebastian?" Ciel was watching as blood dripped on the floor. Sebastian noticed this as well, "Oh terribly sorry." Sebastian said as he unclenched his hands. "I believe I know who took her." Sebastian said as he looked out the window. "The Trancy residents." He growled. "Who?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive will finally be MINE!" A boy with blonde hair laughed. Alice shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable. "Now Miss… There's no need to be worried." Said a man who looked some what like Sebastian. "So I'm supposed to be fine with being stolen from the Phantomhive Manor?" She hissed. Alois Trancy glared at her. Claude seemed so captivated by this girl, why not him? Alice on the other hand wasn't enjoying the attention she was getting, it was making her feel like an object. Not so much a person. "Where ever do you think your going?" Alois Trancy asked in a cruel voice. Alice had her hand on the handle of the carriage door. "What a shame I thought no one would notice." Alice said briefly. Alois hated her already. Claude on the other hand could almost taste her soul… and it was delicious. The carriage came to a stop, Claude opened the door for Alice to come out. He offered his hand to her for support, she ignored it.

Alice was very annoyed by both of them. "Should I make a run for it, or is it too late?" Alice thought to herself. "Miss Phantomhive, please follow me." Claude said while waiting patiently. Alice decided that she didn't need to get on there bad side, so she followed him. "Welcome to my manor!" Alois Trancy exclaimed. "I must admit it's very lovely." Alice was look around the house. "Its filled with the finest silks in all of England! Isn't that right Claude." Alois was dancing all around the house. "Yes, that's right." Claude answered with no emotion in his voice. "What a strange child." Alice thought to herself. There was knock at the door, Claude went to answer it. "I have come to reclaim my sister." Ciel said as soon as the door opened. "CIEL!" Alois Trancy exclaimed as he ran over to the you boy. "I'm so glad you could make it" Alois Trancy started a fit of giggles. Alice stared at the young boy as he began dancing around the room. Sebastian walked towards Alice. "Well be leaving now." Sebastian gave a cold look to Claude. "I don't believe you will." Alois Trancy grabbed one of the swords being displayed of the wall. He came behind Alice and put the sword to her neck. "Yes that's right." Claude said while removing his glasses. Claude had threw what look like knifes at Sebastian. Sebastian dodged each one. "Alois Trancy is your name isn't it?" Alice asked. "Yes it is." Alois said pulling the blade closer to her throat. "I'm going to ask you to remove the sword from my neck." Alice said in a sweet voice. "What, you think that just because you ask nicely means I'm going to do it?" Alois hissed. "No, I just wanted to save you the trouble of a broken nose." Alice said briefly. "What-" WHACK. Alice gave a very forceful punch to Alois's nose. Sebastian and Claude where to busy fighting to notice. "My nose!" Alois moaned. "I tried to tell you." Alice said with a smile. Alois charged towards Alice with his sword pointed towards her. She dodged it with ease. Alois fell on the floor, he came at her with so much power that he tripped on his own feet. Claude noticed this "I believe we shall wait until next time to continue this fight." he said while putting back on his glasses. "Ahh… I see." Sebastian walked towards the door. "Until next time Claude." He held the door open for Ciel and Alice to exit.

"When we arrive home you should rest." Sebastian said as he helped Alice into the carriage. "Yes that's a excellent suggestion." Alice yawned. Ciel noticed his sister looked droopy eyed. "The voyage towards the manor is a long one." Ciel looked out the window. "I discovered that not too long ago." Alice said with a smile. "Perhaps we can finally go on with this evening." Ciel said looking out the window. Hours passed before the arrived at the manor. Sebastian began to walk Ciel up the stairs. Alice waited outside Ciel's door for Sebastian to exit. When he did Alice began to speak in a whisper being sure not to wake Ciel up. "Sebastian? How were you able fight that butler, it looked as though you were doing the impossible." Sebastian starred at Alice before a smile grin appered on his face. "I'm merely one _hell _of a butler." Alice wasn't satisfied this the answer.

Sebastian awoke Alice the next morning. "Good morning young mistress." Sebastian opened the curtains to reveal a sunny day. "As an apology for last nights incident. Today the Phantomhive's will through a ball celebrating your safe arrival." Sebastian began to smile, "This morning you shall be prepared for that occasion." Sebastian began to exit the room. "Sebastian? I don't want to bother you but, Who will be preparing me?" Alice looked confused. "I assume Mey-Rin would be best, but that would be an utter disaster. So I believe that I will be the one to do so." Sebastian began to leave the room. "After I finish preparing the young earl, I will come for you." Sebastian left the room.

"AGH!" Alice let of a cry of pain. "Please bear with it for a while longer." Sebastian was pulling the strings of a corset. "I can feel it moving my organs!" Alice wheezed. "Please forgive me my lady." Sebastian put a foot on Alice's back. He pushed his foot away while pulling is arms towards him. Finally, he was able to put the purple ball gown on her. "There, you look wonderful." Sebastian stepped back to admire Alice's appearance. "Thank you." Alice said. "Now if you please, its time for tea." Sebastian led Alice to the outside dining area. "Alice this is Madam Red." "Hello dear." "Lady Elizabeth" "it's a pleasure to met you!" "Lau and Ran-Mau." "I've heard much about you. Isn't that right Ran-Mau?" "Agni." "It's an honor to met you." "And Prince-" "Hello I am Prince Soma, I am a friend of Ciel's, I must say, I fancied you immediately !" Alice was surrounded by many Nobles. "I am very pleased to have met all of you, From what I hear, all of you are very amazing." Alice had no idea what to say, she didn't want to make a bad impression on anyone, but she did want to sound truthful. "Now, I believe I heard that you were Ciel's sister, where were you all these years?" Lady Elizabeth asked. "Well, to be honest, I was in an orphanage." Alice didn't go into much detail. "An orphanage, then how did you find Ciel?" Madam red asked. "The orphanage, believe it or not, was not that amazing. Actually it was a personally hell." Must of the people at the table laughed. "So I decided to escape, I went to the nearest train station. That's were I met Ciel." Alice explained. They spent most of the time discussing the events she went threw. Alice was smart enough to start adding humor into all of events so it would be less awkward. "I must say Alice, despite where you grew up in. You happen to be a lovely young woman." Lau was nodding his head as he spoke.

It was late into the evening now, music began to play and everyone grabbed a dance partner. Sebastian noticed Alice was standing by herself, "It seems you don't have a dance partner." Sebastian reached out his hand for Alice, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Sebastian, I never learned how to dance…" Alice said quietly. "Come now, I am a dance teacher after all, what a better time to learn that now?" Sebastian grabbed Alice's hand. "Step on the count, 1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3" Sebastian eventually stopped counting as Alice got the hang of it. Alice was starring at her feet to make sure they didn't step on Sebastian's foot. "Remember to look at your partner." "Oh sorry!" "Try to smile as well." "Oh, okay" "You don't take smaller steps when to music gets softer." "Sorry!" "Keep your hand on my back, not on my hips." "Oh my!" Alice was just as bad as her brother, but she was definitely more persistent to become better. She finally figured out how to dance to the music towards the end. "Alice, you've done a good job for your first time." Sebastian gave her a soft smile. "Thank you Sebastian." Alice smiled back.


End file.
